Dragonborn's Little SIster
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Kaolla Su creates a crazy new invention that allow you to travel to other dimensions. However, Alduin's Soul suddenly crossovers to their world. Su tries to close it before Alduin can come completely throw, but Shinobu is accidently pulled through, winds up in Skyrim, and meets the (female) Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1: Shinobu

**Dragonborn's Little Sister chapter 01: Shinobu**

BW: Hello dear viewers. BW here, still alive after a long time, and I have a new crossover story. A little story I thought of a while back after reading a story on fanfic. It inspired me to do this one. Let's get the introductions and stuff out of the way. Please enjoy.

**(I don't own Love Hina, or the Elder Scroll series. All content here is original)**

* * *

It was an ordinary summer day in the Hinata Apartments, also known as the Hinata All-Girls Dormitory, of which is located in the small and beautiful town of Hinata. While many places in Hinata seem relatively normal, there's one place that stand above the rest, in liveliness, and in some unpleasant rumors.

It may have something to do with the five girls, their male manager being less than normal. The manager in question is rumored to be a pervert, but it's more accidental on his part, though. One girl can shatter boulders with her fists alone, while another can literally slice it in half with a wooden sword. One girl is a flirt and is always looking for a thrill, and then their one girl from a foreign country, with an incredibly hyperactive personality, and ingenious mind, who loves to invest the strangest of things. In fact, she's working on something new right now. Whether or not it is dangerous is currently unknown.

The only person in this apartment considered normal is a young blue haired girl named Shinobu Maehara. She's the youngest tenant in the apartment, and does most of the chores around the building, which includes the cooking, and doing the laundry. Not only that, she's also the quietest and shiest of the bunch of girls living in the apartments. These traits are what make her cute, or anti-social, depending on who you ask. She barely has any self-esteem, and doesn't have many friends.

Either way, this is her story.

Shinobu, as she always did at the Hinata Apartments, folded up the laundry on the roof. She looked up at the sky, and noted what a peaceful day it is. The sun was bright, and the breeze feels nice an cool. She wondered what today's good weather would bring.

"Shinobu! Shinobu!" Kaolla Su's voice called for Shinobu. Su, the girl from the foreign country, came up the stairs to the roof, and with a huge grin at that. "There you are Shinobu!"

"Hi, Kaolla!" Shinobu smiled to the excited Su.

"Shinobu, come down to the living room! My latest invention is finally complete!"

"Your latest…?" Shinobu looked surprised. Kaolla has been working on something new for weeks. Now she's finally finished, and excited to show everyone.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Kaolla started pulling on Shinobu's arm, "Everyone's waiting!"

"Wait a minute Kaolla, I haven't finished the laundry!" Shinobu said, with a bit of struggle to keep herself from being kidnapped. But, it was useless. Kaolla is physically stronger than Shinobu, and easily dragged her schoolmate down the stairs.

"You can finish that later! Let's go!"

"Oh, Kaolla…" Shinobu groaned. There was no helping Kaolla when's excited about something. However, whatever she cooked up this time, Shinobu hoped it wouldn't be something bad.

**(-Moments later-)**

Everyone is present in the living room of the Hinata Apartments, especially the young girl named Shinobu. Her friend, Kaolla Su was very eager to show everyone her newest invention.

"Everyone, thank you for waiting!" Kaolla thanked, "Now I will show you my newest, greatest creation yet!" she added, and with a drum beat from out of nowhere, unveils her new invention. "Ta-da! It's Mister Big Portal!"

"Whoa…" the tenants of the apartments stared at the contraption before them, awestruck. It looked like a huge flat screen TV with a green trim around it. It had a Tama label on it, and it covered the nearly entire wall it was placed on.

"Cool, isn't it?" Kaolla asked with a big grin.

Shinobu felt the need to ask a question about this machine, "Hey, Kaolla, what did you mean by portal?"

"Oh, yeah." Keitaro concurred, "If it's a portal, it must lead to another location besides this one."

"Anyone wouldn't have figured that out, genius." Naru said, sarcastically.

"Anyway, where does it lead somewhere?" Motoko asked.

"Heh-heh… where it leads to…" Kaolla trails off at first, peeking the others curiosity, "Are alternate dimensions!"

Everyone just stood there, silently for a few seconds, with faces shadowed by their bangs, and glasses.

"Hey, what's with those reactions?!" Kaolla complained.

"Naturally, we'd be less than impressed, or astonished Su." said Haruka, "A machine that can travel to another dimensions? That's impossible."

"Yeah, if you really wanted to cross to another dimensions, you'd only have to do it in your dreams." Keitaro added.

"He actually said somethin' kinda smart for once." Kitsune whispered to Naru.

"Yeah, and he still sounded lame." Naru whispered back.

"I can hear you." Keitaro frowned at the two.

"How cruel! You don't believe it can be done?!" Kaolla yelled at her roommates. Strangely, she seemed more excited than needed.

"Sorry, Su. But in a situation like this, whether believing it can done or not is obvious." said Motoko, crossing her arms.

"Boo!" Kaolla pouted, before turning to Shinobu, "Shinobu, you believe me, don't you?" she asked, hoping that her schoolmate would give her some backup.

However, Shinobu wasn't one to deal with pressure. She just remain quiet, not knowing what to say at a time like this.

"Hmph! Fine!" Kaolla frowned, "If that's how it is, then I'll just prove to you all it will work!" Su proclaimed, and prepared to activate her machine.

Meanwhile, the rest of the tenants, minus Shinobu and Haruka, discuss their thoughts about Kaolla's portal machine.

"You really think she's gonna pull it off?" Keitaro asks.

"Don't be stupid. Of course it won't." Naru rebuffed, "Stuff like portals and time travel are just science fiction."

"But, Su has created stranger contraptions before." said Motoko.

"Yeah, if she can make giant mechanical Tamas, or even machines that make even daydreams come to life on the screen, who knows if this new thing's gonna work." Kitsune added.

"Well, even if she were able to do it, where would she get the power?" Keitaro inquired.

"They, come with batteries, don't they…?" Kitsune said, mostly out of slightly confusion.

"Come to think of it, I think those contraptions run on their own power..." Motoko theorized.

"But… still, there's no way she can get it work. It's obvious." Naru said. The others are still pondering on whether or not it truly is possible.

Meanwhile, Haruka stayed out of the conversation. She preferred to let things go at their own past. Plus, she figured it'd be a waste of energy to talk about it now.

Meanwhile, Shinobu is lost in thought. She was thinking about how she let Kaolla down. When it came to big decisions, Shinobu wasn't always able to make them on her own. Well, with the exception of her decision to stay at the Hinata Apartment. That was because Keitaro was there to support her. But, when it comes to supporting her friends, she's practically inept. She feels she's inept at a lot of things, such as intellect, psychical strength, and even confidence. Shinobu began wondering when she'll ever grow a spine.

After finishing her preparations, Kaolla finally got her portal machine ready.

"Alright, everyone! Hold on to your butts! Operation Portal is GO!" Kaolla announced, in a excited tone.

Now, everyone's curiosity is peaked. Can Su really get this thing to work? One way to find out is to watch and learn.

"Now, activating Mister Big Portal!" Kaolla boasts, and pushes the button to activate Mister Big Portal. A sudden flash of light appears, and loud vibrations came be help all around the living room. Everyone just stood quiet, with wonder of what's happening. Kaolla stood proudly, as she's about to prove her new invention is a success. However, just as the suspense was building up, Mister Big Portal suddenly shut itself down.

"Wha...?!" Kaolla gasped in shock.

"Was that supposed ta happen?" Kitsune asked, unimpressed.

"Guess it's a fail." Haruka said.

"Epic fail." Motoko added.

"Should've expected it to happen." Naru crossed her arms. Keitaro simply nodded.

"That wasn't supposed to happen! It shouldn't!" Kaolla bellowed, and went to check out what happened.

"Oh, Kaolla..." Shinobu whispered, feeling sorry that Kaolla's new invention didn't work like she wanted. She can't help feeling that maybe it was her fault, because she didn't support Kaolla like she should've.

"I don't understand. It should have worked. It should have..." Kaolla said, checking out everyone.

"Just give up, Su. It's obviously a bust." Kitsune said, and is now heading back to her room. Everyone else was about to do the same. Haruka returned to her work at the Hinata Café.

Shinobu stayed behind, however.

"U-Um... Kaolla." Shinobu said, feeling she should apologize to Kaolla for not giving her more confidence, "I'm sorry." she apologized.

Kaolla was hanging on the left top of Mister Big Portal when Shinobu called to her. She simply stared at Shinobu for about three seconds before smiling like she usually does, "For what? It's my invention." she said, before jumping down to her schoolmate, "I don't know what went wrong, but I'll try again some other time."

"Kaolla..." Shinobu lightly smiled. She always admired how Kaolla can be so easy going. She wished she could be like Kaolla, but that's impossible. She was sure of that.

"Anyway, Shinobu, are you hungry? I know I'm hungry!" Kaolla grinned.

"But, it's still early for lunch." Shinobu said, surprised.

"I got bananas, so I don't need to worry about that. Say, Shinobu, do you want some?" Kaolla offered.

"Sure." Shinobu smiled.

"Alright! Let's go to my room!" Kaolla cheered, and the two girls were about to leave, but out of the blue, Mister Big Portal suddenly turned itself on, in a booming flare of light. The vibrations from the machine were stronger, like an earthquake.

The girls turned around shocked by what just happened.

Everyone in the Hinata Apartments felt it, and ran back to the living room, joining Shinobu and Kaolla.

"Shinobu-chan, Su, what's going on?!" Keitaro yelled out, shielding his eyes.

"Don't know! It suddenly turned on all by itself!" Kaolla cried.

"First it turns off, now it comes on by itself?! What the hell's goin' here?!" Kitsune yelled. Suddenly, and the rest of her friends felt like they were being pulled in by great force. The invention was the cause, since great winds were being pulled in.

"Oh! Is it just me or are we getting sucked in!" Keitaro tried to grab onto something in order not to get sucked in. Unfortunately the thing he grabbed was Naru.

"Obviously, it's not you!" Naru yelled, and punch Keitaro in the face. Still, she was nearly pulled in as well, so she grabbed onto stair railing, and held on, like everyone else, but Keitaro, who had to dig his fingers into the floor.

Motoko stabbed her wooden sword into the floor in order stay on the ground. Shinobu and Kaolla were closest to the portal, and had to get a hold of them before they pulled in. After a few short struggles with jabbing her sword down, and getting pulled in closer, she managed to make a grab for the two middle schoolers.

"Motoko-senpai!" Shinobu cried.

"Thanks, Motoko!"

"Su, do you have any idea what's going on?" Motoko asked Kaolla.

"No! I don't! This shouldn't be happening either!" Kaolla answered, looking worried, "It's cool that my new invention worked, but I wasn't expecting this!"

"How can that..." Motoko paused all movement. She felt something. Something sinister, like evil itself was about to appear. But the only way it can appear right now is through that portal contraption. "Something's coming..." she muttered, with a steeled glare at the portal.

Everyone looked stunned, but they knew when Motoko means business. If she means business, that means something serious is about to happen.

Suddenly, large red eyes appear. Along with them, a huge ghostly like figure slowly came through from the other side of the portal, wherever it lead to. By its appearance, the creature was black in coloring, and it had the most menacing appearance ever, and by the look of it, it was pretty big. In fact, it was so big, it couldn't go through the portal all the way. Only it's head could come out. It roared with a furious cry. The winds died down as this creature appeared.

"What is that?!" Keitaro cried as he saw the creature.

"How should we know?!" Naru yelled.

"Kaolla?!" Shinobu cried to Kaolla.

"Don't look at me! Mister Big Portal was designed to let us go through, not let something come out!"

"**Enmindok! Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!**" the beast declared in some strange language.

"What was that?!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"I think it was introducing itself!" Naru guessed, somewhat correctly.

"Load a good it'll do that thing, if we can't understand it!" Kitsune retorted.

"**Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nimun vis gemah!**" the creature boasted, as if to prove something. The ghostly parts of it's body began to reform. Sinew began forming, and soon scales were appearing. The process is slow, but the creature is beginning to feel alive again, and with it, its power. "**YOL!**" the creature shouted, and unleashed a fire from its mouth, just like a dragon. The flames hit the ceiling and it went through.

"Is that fire!" Naru gasped.

"Who cares?! Long as it doesn't come near us with that!" Kitsune yelled.

"A dragon can do that, right? Does that mean this things a dragon?!" Keitaro inquired. In fact, upon further expectation, it does look like a western black dragon. While eastern dragons look like huge snakes, western dragons have wings and look more lizard like, and are normally malevolent, the exact opposite of benevolent.

"**Dovahkiin! Show yourself!**" the dragon shouted, speaking in human language, and unleashed another breath of fire. This time, the flames go towards Motoko, Kaolla, and Shinobu. With quick thinking, Motoko leaps out of the way with the girls in hand, before the flames could hit them. However, in her hast, her grip loosened around Shinobu and accidently let go of her.

"Ah?!" Shinobu yelped as she fell apart from her friends.

"Shinobu!" Kaolla and Motoko gasp.

Shinobu landed and rolled around on the floor, until she was placed right in front, if not a few away, of the dragon. As soon as Shinobu found the strange to lift herself up, she saw the dragon in front of her. It stares down at her, in a very menacing way.

"Shinobu-chan! Get away!" Keitaro called out to Shinobu. She heard him, but she was too scared to even move. She felt as if the dragon was peering into her very soul, and restricting her movement. Sweat was accumulating all over her entire body.

"Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro, growing more worried about Shinobu, decides he needs to save her. Since those incredible winds died down, he has freedom of movements. He stands up, and recklessly dashes forward.

"Keitaro, you fool! What're you don't!" Naru called out to Keitaro.

"You wanna die!" Kitsune yelled.

Keitaro didn't listen to his tenants. He was more concerned about Shinobu. If he doesn't save her quick, she'll be in even worse trouble than he will. "Okay ugly! Let Shinobu go!" Keitaro yelled to the dragon. "Senpai...!" Shinobu whispered, with a hope in her voice, but it was all for naught.

The dragon shouts once more "**FUS RO DAH!**" a sudden unrelenting force blew Keitaro away and send him flying towards the wall. Upon impact, he was knocked out.

"Foolish joor!" the dragon snarled, mixing his language with human language.

"Keitaro!" Naru cried to see what she had just saw.

"Keitaro-senpai!" Shinobu cried, now finding the strength to lead to feet, run over to the unconscious Keitaro.

"Su, can't you close that contraption of yours?!" Motoko asked.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Kaolla gasped. Thankfully, our little genius noticed the remote control next to her feet. With quick thinking, she quickly press the deactivate. However, just as this happens, a huge gust of wind picks up again. It came from the portal's gate. Soon, the dragon felt his reviving being pulled back inside the gate by this wind, as if it was trying to force him back from whence he came.

"**NIIID!**" the dragon cried, trying to get free. But, it was useless. He was forced back, but the vacuum gusts kept going. Soon, Shinobu suddenly felt the gust force her backwards as well. With nothing to hold on to, she flies back, heading straight towards the gate.

"Shinobu!" the rest of the girls cry as they witness Shinobu flying back.

"KYAAAAHHH!" Shinobu screamed as from her point of view, she flew towards, and into the gate. She shielded herself to avoid any kind of injury that would hit her head. Once inside, she found herself floating in an enormous space. It was almost like outer space, but this was different. It alternates between blue, black, and white.

Shinobu wasn't alone. She heard a familiar closing in from behind her. She slowly turned around, and saw the angry and monstrous black dragon spirit as it roared with full fury speeding towards. It opened it's huge mouth, like it was going to eat her, and then, as it looked like it would be the end for her, everything suddenly went blank.

**(-Unknown Location-)**

A dark place. That's where she woke up. Shinobu opened her disoriented eyes, and found herself in an old, dark, and lack of a better word, creepy place. It looked like the interior of ancient ruins. Or maybe, an ancient tomb.

She sat up, wondering where she was. "Where are I...?"

She realized she was all alone in this dark place. No one was there, since it's abandoned. Not even Keitaro, or her other friends. She became very frightened, and very scared. The eerie cold, dark, and dead air made it worse. With nothing but fear driving her own, she slowly stood to her feet, and started to nervously walk around, either to find answers, to find a way out, or simply both.

She's seen places like this in history books, but none of this seemed familiar. She knew she wasn't one of the smarted of people in town, let alone her school, but she was certainly aware that this place can't be Hinata, or even Japan. Could this mean that Kaolla's machine actually did work? If so, then where is she now? And where's that scary monster from before? She could have sworn she was going to be eaten alive by that thing.

Now, she's lost in some strange dark place, all alone.

"What should I do...?" Shinobu whispered. She felt the need to call out to someone who might be here, and hear her out. But, she was too scared, since she doesn't know what might be lurking around.

With nothing else, she just steps forward, slowly, and timidly. Also quietly. However, unbeknownst to her, this place is not as abandon as it looks, for there are undead entities skulking about. Very unfriendly undead entities.

**(-High Hrathgar: Throat of the World-)**

A full month passed after the World Eater's defeat, and the Dragonborn's return to the mortal realm. Now, on High Hrathgar, the Dragonborn meditates on her words of power.

The Dragonborn is a young and tall female Nord warrior with slightly long dark brown hair with a small lock tied in the back, and is dressed in leather armor.

Paarthunax, the old dragon who rules The Throat of the World, and High Hrathgar, watches over the Dragonborn as she meditates. He believes that the young Nord warrior has much focus. Her drives to become stronger mirrors the Dovah in such a way, Paarthunax truly believed she was a part of the dragon race. But, just as this roamed in his thoughts, the old dragon suddenly felt something. Like something disturbing and chilling rolled down his spine. No, it was likes a disturbance in the air that chilled him so. He's never felt anything like that before, and it was most certainly an alien feeling.

The Dragonborn opened her eyes, and noticed the old dragon's disturbed expression. She wondered what was wrong with him.

"Hey, Paarthunax, what's wrong?" the Dragonborn asked.

"Old one!" Odahviing's voice bellowed as he soared back to the Throat of the World. He landed on the snowy ground next his elder.

"Odahviing, Hi Fraan Nii Rem?" the old one asks in dragon language. In translation, Paarthunax asks Odahviing if he felt what the old one felt.

"Geh…" Odahviing answered, with a slight nod. It's also evident by the troubled look on the red dragon's face as well.

"Um, did I miss something here?" the bewildered Dragonborn asked, noting knowing what it is they are talking about, and naturally, not understanding a word of the Dragon Tongue, aside from the Thu'um. She also has no idea what has these two dragons looking like they have the willies.

Whatever it is that's disturbing these two dragons so deeply, it doesn't sound too pleasant.

* * *

BW: As I said before, I was inspired by a fanfic I read about Shinobu, and I really like her character, and I kept thinking about it. Anyway, the Dragonborn in this story is female and a Nord. The Dragonborn is named Kiba, and she's the Harbinger of the Companions. Passionate, and strong, she cares deeply about her friends. You'll see more of her background as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiba

**Dragonborn's Little Sister chapter 02: Kiba, the Dragonborn**

BW: Hey, here is chapter 02. This is were Kiba meets Shinobu, and we get a small idea of what Kiba's past. Now, let's get this ball rolling.

**(I don't own Love Hina, or the Elder Scroll series. All content here is original)**

* * *

Shinobu, having been transported from her world to an entirely new one, is lost, and frightened, and alone. She has no idea where she is, or how she ended up here. One thing she knows is that this place is dark and scary in here. It hasn't been that long since she woke up here, but with her extremely basic survival insistent taking over, she just had to find a way out of this place, and back to he world. After all, who knows what might lurk here?

Speaking of lurking, she doesn't seem to realize that there is a dark creature following her as she wanders tomb. It stalks its prey silently. Seeing this little girl as intruder, its basic instinct is to kill whoever shows up here, no matter what the reason. That is what it and its undead brethren.

Shinobu stopped dead in her tracks when her ears finally started to detect a certain. The sound of distorted footsteps. Multiple to be precise. Not only that, her ears also picked up evil groans and growls. These were filled with sinister intent, most likely.

The moment she turned around, she saw a group of strange looking men, if that's what they can be called. They looked more like zombies from a horror movie dressed up in ancient armor. In their hands, were dark colored swords and axes. They raise their weapons with the very obvious intent to kill what they perceive as enemies and intruders. In other words, the girl in front of them, Shinobu.

**(-Meanwhile: in the skies of Skyrim-)**

"I can't believe I'm coming back here." said Kiba, as she rode on Odahviing's back to Skuldafn, which is located in the very far east.

"Krosis. My apologies, Dovahkiin. I sensed a disturbance in Skuldafn. I felt it important to seek your aid."

Kiba sighed, "Forget it. It bothered old Paarthunax too. If it bugs you dragons that much, it must be something big."

"Geh. I believe, all dragons sense this disturbing feeling. Rinik Zurun." said Odahviing.

"Well, once I go and take a look, we won't have to worry about it anymore. Plus, I can get back to my training with Paarthunax. And on the flip side, I can test my strengthen Thu'um."

"The old one trains you well, Dovahkiin. _Gaav Zumul, Dovahkiin_." Odahviing said, voting his confidence in his master's strength. His sharp eyes widen when he spots their destination. "_Zu'u Koraav Nii!_ Skuldafn ahead!" he exclaimed.

"Finally! Let's get this done!" the anxious Dragonborn grinned. The female Nord warrior and her dragon ally sore towards the ancient temple.

The two land on the spot as before when they arrived the first time. However, unlike last time, there weren't as much dragons around as before. That means also it's much quieter.

Kiba takes a few steps forward from Odahviing, and noticed this quiet. "Is it me, or is this place way quieter than before?"

"After Alduin's defeat at your hands, the Dovah ceased all activity here. But, Draugr still wonder and prowl the temple. Fin Vodinok Maht Paagol. The dead still wander." said Odahviing.

"Is that so?" asked the female Nord, "I assume you won't be joining me like last time?"

"Nid, but I will wait here, for your return, Dovahkiin. Again, my apologizes."

"No problem. I'm used to doing things on my own." said Kiba, before she marched forth into the temple ruins of Skuldafn alone. As she walked around investigating the disturbance, the young warrior noted that Odahviing was right. She didn't hear any dragons roaring, or even saw one flying about. They really did clear out of here.

Still, like many new dungeons and temples she has yet to explore, there's still the mixture of creepiness and danger lurking in the air. This is what Kiba liked best about being an adventurer. Something exciting is always about to happen when you are introduced to new places as you travel. But, there is still her work as a Companion, and the civil war between the Empire and the Stormcloaks is still going on. Those things don't bother her at all, but one day, she'll have to put an end to the war at some point, like she did with Alduin's reign of terror a mouth ago. Plus, there's the Blades, who want to hunt down the rest of the dragons loose in Skyrim.

"Oh, what to do…?" the humbled Dragonborn hummed to herself, as she thought these things. It's tough, but decisions are decisions, after all. There were a lot of decisions she could have made in the past, but she chose the life she leads now, an no one can change that.

Eventually, after a short and quiet trek through the ruins, Kiba found her way higher level of the temple. She stood in front of the door inside. As she stood, staring at the doorway, something was tickling at her "be ready for anything" button, telling her that she's got a very weird feeling about this. This must be what the dragons have been feeling this whole time. Just as Odahviing said, very strange.

Just as she was distracting herself, she heard a loud sound.

"AAAAHH!" a shriek of terror had arose in the female Nordic Warrior's ears.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba muttered in surprise. This spurs her to find the source of the terror filled scream, and she had to hurry. If someone screams like that, that means that someone is in danger. But who? There's barely a person in Skyrim alive who hasn't met danger and faced it head. But, then again, that's a Nord's way of thinking. Not everyone is a Nord Warrior, nor do they have the pride of a Nord. Not only that, the scream sounded more like a child, or a young girl.

With a mighty thrust, Kiba pushes the door open and rushes inside, with her Skyforge Steel Greatsword in hand, ready for combat. What she wasn't ready for was something quickly clinging to her body in fright. That something, or rather, someone had a head of irregular blue hair, and also wore a strange set of clothes, not fit for a warrior of any kind.

In fact, this is no warrior, but a little girl with short blue hair, barely below the taller and older Nordic female warrior's chest.

"What the…?" Kiba gasped in surprise, briefly stunned.

The little girl sobbing in the older girl's chest, very frightened of what she saw inside the temple. She lifts her head to see the Dragonborn, with a tear covered face. She was glad to see another human.

"Please… please help me…!" she begged with she continued clinging to the Dragonborn, who stood there puzzled.

Suddenly, the sounds of Draugr muttering cold dead ancient Nordic words, howling battle cries, and staggering closer towards to the two could be caught by both their ears.

When the girl heard this sound, she clung tighter to the Dragonborn.

"Damn!" Kiba cursed, seeing them coming. With this unknown girl clinging to her, it's impossible to fight back, so for now, Kiba uses her trademark Shout to blow them all away temporally. "**_FUS RO DAH!_**" with that, the Dragonborn unleashes Unrelenting Force to its full extent, blowing all of the Draugr away in an instant.

Stunned by what just happened, the little girl stopped crying, and with dumbfounded face, looked up at the older woman. From that look, she's never seen anything like it, and was totally amazed by it.

"If you don't want to stay here and be sliced up by Draugr, let's get the hell the out of here!" Kiba suggests. The little girl nodded quietly, and then was suddenly pulled by the Dragonborn out of the temple, and down the steps below. The Draugr chased after them and weren't far behind.

Kiba, being a naturally gifted warrior, had fast legs, and high stamina. However, the little girl was falling behind. She was too slow, and already out of breath from running down those high steps.

The Dragonborn, frustrated by the girl's lack of psychical strength, stepped back and quickly grabbed her arm and forced her run harder.

The Draugrs deathly growls as they gave chase spurred the two girls on. The young girl cried as she heard the undead warriors chased after them.

"Dammit!" the Dragonborn cursed. The girl was practically useless, but leaving her to die is out of the question. Feeling that it will only be a matter of time before they are caught, and probably killed, the Nord warrior decided to let the girl send ahead, and stay to fight back.

"What?" the girl turned back slightly to see the older girl, but she caught sight of a glare instead. The Dragonborn used this glare to tell the girl to run, or she'll die. The girl instantly understood that, and hesitantly ran on ahead.

Meanwhile, the Dragonborn, now free to kill some Draugr, charges into the fray, and fights like the warrior she is.

**(-A little ways away-)**

Shinobu ran. She ran as fast her legs could carry her. She wondered why this was happening. Why are those creatures chasing after her? Who was that older woman and what was that power she used? Why did she save her? In fact, why was she here in the first place? That's what she kept asking herself.

Just as these questions roll around in her head, she passed through the front get of the mysterious temple she found herself in. And, just as she stops to catch her breath, she heard a loud nostril breathing sound.

Shinobu looked up to see the face of a gigantic creature, specifically a red dragon, by the name of Odahviing. He stares straight the girl with wonder in his reptilian eyes.

"What is this…?" he spoke.

"**KYAAAAA! MONSTER!**" Shinobu screamed at the sight of the dragon, and fell on her backside, fainting.

Odahviing just stared in silence. He was puzzled, but less than surprised. This girl, perhaps like many children in Skyrim, or Tamirel for that matter, may have never seen a dragon like himself before. In addition to that, her appearance is almost unlike anything he has ever seen. The question of whether she is of foreign origin has a clear answer. He has seen much of this world, but this girl is of an unknown world. Of that, the red dragon was sure.

Just as he was getting the picture, he heard bursts of the Thu'um all around in the distance.

Kiba, The Almighty Dragonborn appears to be alive. Moments later, she returns back to the red dragon and the passed out girl. She walks as if nothing has happened.

"You've grown stronger, Dovahkiin." Odahviing said.

"Thanks." said the Dragonborn. She looks down to the ground, and saw Shinobu there, lying there, fainted and passed out. It was clear what she wanted to know from Odahviing, by the look on her face.

"My appearance seemed to be too much for this young _Joor_." said Odahviing.

"Sounds like she's never seen a dragon before." said Kiba. Upon closer exanimation of Shinobu, she's definitely human, but her appearance is different from hers and other humans. "So, where do you think she came from; a foreign land maybe?" the Dragonborn deduced as she picked the little girl up and settled her on Odahviing's back.

"Either foreign land, or a foreign world completely unknown to us." said Odahviing.

"Foreign world? You mean she comes a from a totally different world apart from ours?" asked the Dragonborn as she climbed onto Odahviing's back.

"We can discuss that later, Dovahkiin. I would not like to deal with Draugr at the present time." said the red dragon, seeing multiple Draugr approaching.

"Good point. Let's go." the Dragonborn agreed, and road off with Odahviing, and the mysterious girl, leaving Skuldafn and the Draugr behind.

Now soaring through the skies back to High Hrathgar, the Dragonborn begins to ponder at what just happened. The disturbance the dragons felt. This mysterious girl's equally mysterious appearance in Skuldafn. Could she be the cause? And if so, why, and how? Furthermore, why would she show up in a dangerous ruin like that?

Looking at her, Kiba could tell right away that she was not made for battle of any kind, especially if she of the faint of heart. Then again, she's a child, so it's to be expected. But, seeing her likes this, kind of remains the Nord of her past when she was a child, back when she wasn't even a warrior. The memory of her days as a mere street urchin began to fill her head. Back when she had to scrounge for food by herself, and got scared by angry adults. What's worse, or perhaps more sad, is the fact that she had no family or friends to rely, only herself.

But, such memories are best left forgotten, since it's in the past. The present is more important, and right now, solving the mysterious of this present time is top priority, as well.

So, the Dragonborn, her dragon ally, Odahviing soar back to High Hrathgar with the mysterious girl, in hopes of solving said mystery.

* * *

BW: Well, that's chapter 01. I had to too some modifying before I uploaded this chapter. Hope to see you soon.


End file.
